Harry Potter and the New World
by HrdDawg306
Summary: Harry Potter is made aware of manipulations made by Dumbledore.


A/N When I got my iPad over Christmas I realized I really need to complete a Harry Potter story from start to finish. Basically I have been using the Notes feature on the iPad and started to jot down story ideas.

The story I came up with was Harry Potter and The New World. Basically the premise of this story is Harry is aware of the manipulations of Dumbledore and takes steps to get away from Dumbledore. He decides to go to America before his 5th year. Obviously, anything after 4th year is considered AU.

I don't own any of this. JKR does.

**Chapter 1: Revelations and Changes**

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed just staring out towards the window. His view from the smallest bedroom at 4 Privet Drive showed random houses in the background. In all honesty it wasn't the most exciting view. Even though Harry was just staring off in the distance he had been like this way for the longest time. He had been home from Hogwarts for the past 2 weeks and has done nothing. He had watched a classmate get killed. After watching Cedric Diggory die on the second last day of term he thought his friends would have at least written to him and offered their help. However it seemed like none of his friends really cared about him. All he received in terms of mail were some weirdly coded messages stating that they really couldn't talk much because of security reasons. It seemed very fishy to him.

Harry was awoken from his stupor by a bright, loud flash. After Harry had finished seeing spots in his eyes, he noticed that a letter had appeared on his desk. Noticing that the letter contained Gringotts official seal, Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter:_

_It has come to our attention at Gringotts Bank-London Branch, that you have not claimed the rightful place as the Head of The House of Potter. Please be aware, that by Potter House by-laws, if the last remaining member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter doesn't claim his inheritance within 14 days of his/her 15__th__ birthday, the Potter House Board of Trustees will have to make a decision on to who is considered the Head of The Potter House. _

_The Board of Trustees has reached a tentative decision on who will take the helm of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Mr. Ronald Bilius Wealsey has been named the Heir of The House of Potter. If you, Harry James Potter do claim the rightful place as the Head of the House of Potter, Mr. Weasley will become the new Lord Potter, and be able to access all Potter Vaults and positions. _

_With Regards,_

_Sharpclaw_

_Heir Office Manager_

Harry was fuming by the end of the letter. Who was this head of the Board of Directors? Why did they not Harry and let him know about his inheritance? Why was Ron the best choice? He wasn't a Potter. Harry had to go talk with this Sharpclaw person and give him a piece of his mind. There was no way he was going to give up the title of Lord Potter. He might sound greedy but it was his rightful title to hold. Harry grabbed his wand from the desk and made his way to the front door. As he was getting to the front door, Uncle Vernon noticed that he was about to leave the house, without his permission.

"Where do you think you are going _boy?_ I thought I told you, you are not to leave the house until September 1st. Did you not hear my decision or are you too stupid to understand the words coming out of my mouth. You will not leave this house. We spend hard earned money making sure you are well feed and taken care of. With this little incident, I think it is time for you to truly understand what freaks like you deserve as punishment." With that, Vernon grabbed Harry by the shirt collar and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs. Harry hit his head on the steps and wall on the other side. He didn't hear the locks click.

Harry woke up a couple hours later confused to where he was. Once he attempted to sit up, while hitting his head on the stairs, he realized exactly where he was. Meanwhile, while Harry was getting his bearings, he heard a conversation between Vernon and some voice he recognized.

"Mr. Dursely, thank you for giving me call. I trust that Mr. Potter is being well taken care of." Harry finally realized that it was Dumbledore who was speaking. He started to pound on the door screaming, hoping to be heard. What Harry didn't know, was that Dumbledore had charmed the door to be a unique one way silencing charm. It let sound in, but didn't let sound out. It was an ingenious charm found in the Potter Library.

"He certainly is. We had a little disagreement earlier but I was able to convince the boy to see my side. I do hope the payment has been made to the proper account." Whose account where they talking about? Was it Vernon's account? Were the Dursleys being paid? Why was Dumbledore talking to Vernon? All these questions needed answering. But he certainly wasn't going to be able to answer these questions stuck in the cupboard. Harry was wondering how he was going to be able to answer all these questions. Before he could think, further on this, Uncle Vernon sprung the door open and dragged Harry out of the cupboard.

"Listen, _freak. _I am in need of your help. You see, I am short on cash. I want to buy a new car, however since I bought a new car last year, I obliviously do not have the monetary resources available to make such a purpose. Here is what is going to happen. I just had a talk with your headmaster guy. He mentioned you have a trust vault that you failed to mention to us. Since we have graciously been taking care of you for these past 14 years, I am claiming that money as mine. I will use it to how I see fit." Vernon said all this as he was wheezing and dragging Harry to his car. Why did Dumbledore mention the trust vault to Uncle Vernon? What is with these negative views all of sudden about Dumbledore? Harry always had the utmost respect for the headmaster. Did something happen to Harry during the summer or the end of the school year?

Harry had been thinking about these thoughts all the way to London and Diagon Alley. Wait how did Vernon know where Diagon Alley was? He had never been here before. Walking up to the nearest goblin, Vernon dropped Harry from his grasp.

"Creature. You are beneath the average normal human. I demand you release all of Harry Potter's trust vault to me. It has come to my attention that my nephew has had a trust vault in his name his entire life. I happen to disagree with your policy on not informing the guardians of a minor when money is concerned." Vernon slammed the key down on desk. This alerted the goblin guards.

"Dursley. The trust vault contents cannot be released to you. Per the Potter Family Will, only Harry James Potter can withdraw money. The amount he can withdraw depends on how much Hogwarts costs that year. Seeing as you look nothing like Harry Potter I demand you leave this establishment immediately." The goblins grabbed a kicking and screaming Vernon Dursely out of the bank, leaving a stunned Harry laying on the floor.

"Sorry about my uncle. Obviously when money is concerned, he doesn't think straight. I apologize for creating such a scene. Actually now that I have you here, I would like to speak to Sharpclaw about my inheritance." The goblin took the note out of Harrys hand and viewed it under a special light. Without saying a word, the goblin got out of the chair and proceeded down the hallway, beckoning for Harry to follow him. Harry complied and found himself standing in front of a very ornate office with a very aged goblin sitting behind an intricate desk.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter. Thank you for coming in so quickly. As the letter stated if you do not come forward within the next 14 days, you forfeit the right to become Lord Potter. A small drop of blood is all that is needed for me to verify that you are who you say you are." Answering some of the questions, Harry proceeded to give the goblin a sample of his blood. After the wound healed itself, Harry decided to attempt to find more answers to questions.

"In the letter, you mentioned that there is a Board of Directors. Who are these people? What do they do?" Harry really wanted to find out how to get rid of these guys.

"Ahh, yes. The Board of Directors for the Potter Family Trust, were formed once the Potter Family started to develop wealth. Usually this board consists of people in the community who are loyal to the Potters. Their job is to oversee how the Potter Family spends its money. Usually the Potter Family spends its money very wisely in charitable organizations, sound investments, and scholarships for Hogwarts. However once your father died, the entire Board of Directors vanished. In its place, a new board went spending crazy, investing money in foolish aspects. This board spent over 15 million galleons since your parents death. The Potter Family is worth only about 30 million galleons currently. The goblin nation couldn't challenge the boards decision until the heir to the family reached their 15th birthday." All these statements made Harry drop his chin in amazement. He was loaded. It was nice to see at least the goblins were paying close attention to parts of the case. He still wanted to know who the Board of Directors were.

"Who is on the current Board of Directors?" The goblin smiled a toothy smile which totally freaked Harry out.

"Well since they are considered a Board of Directors, they are governed by some complicated and intricate tax laws. However, the Board of Directors has to release their names to the goblins, and submit blood sample to avoid giving out false information. The Head of the Board is Albus Dumbledore. Also on this board is Molly Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, and Severus Snape." Harry was absolutely livid. The head was the guy that was always supposedly looking out for him. Two people on the board both felt that Harry was an attention seeking prat. Finally, the lone female on the board, Harry looked at her as his surrogate mother.

"Wait. You are telling me that these people have been stealing from me? You have the Minister of Magic, who considers me an attention seeking brat. A current teacher who hates me just because I look like my father. A woman who I look to as a mother. Finally, a headmaster who has saved me countless times. Once I become the head of the Potter Family I am leaving this country."

"You cannot not do that Mr. Potter. Even though, I happen to agree with you, until you are considered an adult you are under the care of your magical guardian who we do not know the name of." With that the meeting adjourned. Harry slowly walked out the front door of Gringotts where he was grabbed by Uncle Vernon without a word. He was dragged back to Number Four Privet Drive and tossed inside his bedroom.

A little while later, Harry had managed to sneak outside of the house. Once he was outside the house, he went to the park and just sat on the park bench listening to the wind and figuring out his problem. Dudley came by and was taunting him. As they were walking back to the house, Dementors attacked Harry and Dudley. Harry was able to fend them off. However, he had been summoned to court to prove his innocent. It seemed this country loved to make people guilty and make them prove their innocence.

The day of the trail had arrived. Harry was super nervous because he wasn't sure how this was going to play out. For the past two weeks, he had been preparing for this case at Sirius's old house. He had to avoid Molly Weasley, who seemed to make it her lifes mission to make him feel as gloomy as possible. At the same time, she also was making sure he was working around the house as much as possible. It seemed she didn't want him to be prepared for the trail. One night when he lost his temper, he wanted to know why she didn't care about him mounting a defense. Her response was, Dumbledore will fix everything. Well, Harry didn't like to follow somebody who took millions of galleons from him, at the same time, made everybody believe that he was this good guy.

Harry walked into the court room. Right away he noticed that this wasn't a normal underage magical trial. Once that was established, Harry had to inwardly smile because he would be able to make his defense much sounder. Interrupting Harry from his thoughts was Minister Fudge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Would you please grab a seat. The trial for Underage Magic performed by Harry James Potter is about to begin. Prosecuting today is myself and Delores Jane Umbridge. Defending himself today is Harry James Potter."

"And Albus Dumbledore." Harry watched the old coot waltz into the room, conjure up a chair and sit down. He didn't even look at Harry.

"Be that is as may. We hereby charge Harry James Potter with 1 count of Underage Magic. Since this is Mr. Potter's second offense, he is therefore expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. His wand is to be snapped. His magic is too bound until death. He is to work as a servant for Severus Snape and Rebus Hagrid until his class was supposed to graduate from Hogwarts. After such time, he is to become janitor in the Ministry of Magic." The toad woman known as Umbridge smiled evilly at Harry as Fudge delivered the blows to Harrys emotional state. How was this trial fair? Where was his defense?

"Minister Fudge. If I may make a statement. I was defending myself against Dementors who appeared in front of my cousin and I. My cousin is aware of the magical world. I urge this court to reconsider its decision." Harry didn't want to plead. Luckily, the goblins helped Harry withdraw all the money from his account. Once that occurred, and this decision, Harry was free to attend the Midwest School of Wizards in the USA.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter. There is nothing we can do. Hand over your wand. Please be back tomorrow for the binding of your magic. This court is adjourned." The gavel had sounded and Harry watched his wand being snapped by a very happy Fudge. Dumbledore just shook his head at Harry and walked out the door. Harry was obliviously a disappointment to him. Realizing that it was now or never, Harry sneaked off to Heathrow Airport and took the next available plan to the United States.

A/N There is the first chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy it. Please rate/review.


End file.
